Not always solo
by stargate5789
Summary: everyone had a past. what was Han's?
1. millennium falcon

"I bet you..." Han thought looking at his cards. "Hmm.. lets see, my ship." It was quite risky to do bets like that but he didn't think much of it. Lando laughed at the comment. "Your ship?" he said "you cant be that crazy." "I'm serious." Han said smiling. "you can either take it or leave it." "well..." Lando thought "then I bet you the Millennium Falcon." "Now that.." Han chuckled "Is what I call crazy." Han sighed. "Deal, looser get's nothing and winner gets both ships." "Great, lets get started." Lando said as he rubbed his hands together hoping for some lucky cards for the round.

 _Into the game.._

"Get us another drink Mar." Lando said to the waitress. "same old?" she asked him. "Yep" said Lando. "Alright." she said. Then Lando and Han turned to their game again. Lando was worried about his cards. They didn't look too good. Han Solo on the other hand, had some killer cards that would help him win. Han saw the worried look on his face. "What's wrong buddy? you have a bad hand?" Han smiled. Now he knew that he wasn't doing so hot he would definitely win this game. Lando's only hope was to get his friend drunk. Which for a Correlian wasn't very easy.

 _After the game..._

"I told you I wasn't crazy!" Han said with a big grin on his face. "I was the crazy one." Lando said frowning. "It's for the best." Han said patting his back. "I deserved that ship. You don't know how hard smuggling is with such a small ship." Lando cocked his eyebrow "Are you working with Jabba again?" "Hey," Han said warningly "I know what I'm doing." "I'm just saying." Lando said "It's a dangerous job and you don't want to make Jabba angry." "Relax my friend." Han said "I don't have to worry. I've got this and I need the money anyway." Han walked to the Millennium Falcon. He turned and waved to Lando. "Goodbye Lando." "I'll come to your funeral." Lando frowning. Han rolled his eyes. "Stop being so pessimistic." Han left with the ship and became a tiny speck in the sky.


	2. Freedom of Flight

"Home sweet home." Han sighed as he got to the landing port. When he got out of the ship he expected to see people greet him. Especially one person in general. He shook his head. "Well, at least I have a ship."

He walked onto the street. It smelled of smoke and liquor. Most people from other planets would choke on the air but he was used to it.

Then he spotted a small house on the corner of the dirt made street. He knocked on the door. No one answered. He found that the door was open. He went inside.

Inside he found a small wooden bed with a very beautiful girl on it sleeping soundly. Her rich black hair fell onto her soft olive skin. Her name was Teesha. She was one of the only girls in the neighborhood still with parents and a home. Most of the others made tents and stole food to survive. He softly shook her awake.

She opened her big brown eyes and looked up at him. "Han?" she said "It's me sweetheart." he said smiling down at her. She jumped up and kissed him firmly on the lips. "where you gambling all night? I was so worried." "I'm ok really." he said calming her down. "Yes I was there all night but.." he added before she scolded him, "I got the ship."

Teesha looked extremely confused. "Ship? what ship?" "The Millennium Falcon sweetheart." he said simply. Her eyes widened in surprise. "The _Millennium Falcon?_ " Han grinned "The one and only." She screamed in delight. "you did it you did it you did it!" she cried. "I had to close up shop early for you." she said punching him in the arm. Then she smiled. "but is was worth it." She pulled on his shirt sleeve "c'mon lets go have a drink in your honor." Teesha's father owned a bar not far from her house and she worked there herself.

"Welcome home sonny." said Teesha's father. Victon (Teesha's father's name) liked to call Han sonny. "Hello Sir." Han said respectfully. "What the hell is this Sr. for?" Victon said shaking his head "for the millionth time call me dad." "sorry..dad." Han said "That's better." Victon said satisfied. "What do you want?" Victon said pointing at the counter. "whiskey is fine." Han said simply.

"So T. tells me you got yourself a fine ship." Victon continues. "Yep the Millennium Falcon." Han says taking a swig of the alcohol. "Well, that's quite the ship. what do you do again?" Victon asked. Han gulped. He wasn't sure if his girlfriend's daddy was going to like him being a smuggler. He decided to be truthful. "I smuggle stuff for Jabba." Han said prepared to be punched in the face or hit with a glass bottle.

"That big fat slimy worm?" Victon laughed. Han was surprised at his emotion for the situation. "Yeah,I guess." Han said carefully. "There is something else I must ask you." Victon said turning completely serious. "What are your intentions with my daughter?" Han had been expecting this question to come up a long time. "not much." Han said. Teesha and Han gave each other glances. "I just love her and want to be with her for the rest of my life." Han couldn't believe what he had just said but it was true. Teesha also looked surprised but she was glowing with happiness. Victon looked as if he was in shock. "You mean you intend to marry her?" he asked making sure his ears weren't playing tricks. "That's exactly what I mean." Han said surprised the words where coming off his lips.

Victon was very surprised at this gesture. He knew Han like Teesha very much but hadn't expected this response for a long time. Instead of yelling at Han however, as Han had thought, he smiled. "You love my little girl that much?" he asked quietly. "Yes I do." Han said sincerely. "Well then," Victon said "take her. You are a good man Han. You deserve my little T." Teesha looked overwhelmed and radiant. Han had never seen her so happy. "oh daddy." Teesha's eyes filled with happy tears. "Stop being such a drama queen. Go get yourself hooked up to this old pirate." Victon shook his head and rolled his eyes. She ran to Han and kissed him deeply on the lips.

Victon wasn't sure if he like some man touching his daughter like that but he had to let her go. After all, she was 20. He waited for 5 minutes but they still hadn't let go of their embrace. "would you hurry up and be done?" Victon sighed. "Young love." he said shaking his head and walked out the bar.


	3. a smugglers life

When Teesha and Han came out of the bar they where happy but drunk. Teesha's hair was frizzy and she was wobbly. Han continued to hiccup repeatedly and Victon rolled his eyes. "What took you so long? I've been waiting here ages." He said crossly. Han and Teesha gave each other glances that showed they didn't want to tell him what they had been doing. Teesha had a bottle of daiquiri in her hand and Han held a shot of whiskey in his. They both giggled "oh nothing." Teesha said wobbling slightly. "Why do you have 4 eyes?" "honey." sighed Victon. "I don't have 4 eyes." "yes you do." Teesha said walking like a crab "see? 1,2,3,4." she said pointing to the sides of his head. "Let's get you to bed." Victon said grabbing her shoulders and guiding her to the house. Han was smiling weirdly as if he was hit in the head with a club. "Stop smiling like an idiot." Victon said with a annoyed tone. Suddenly Han hiccuped and fell to the ground. "ugh, drunks." Victon said in disgust.

Han Solo woke up with a horrible headache. "Damn I drank too much." He stood up. He was covered in dirt. "aw man I fell asleep on the street." trying to dust of some of the dust on his pants. He walked over to the Lorr house. Victon was talking to his daughter. "dad please shut up my head hurts." Teesha complained. She was rubbing her head and her eyes where bloodshot. "Hello starry." Han said. It was Teesha's nickname. "You too." she said angrily. "me what?" Han asked innocently. "SHUT UP!" she yelled. It seemed as if she made her own headache worse. "ouch." she said. "karma." Han said sneering. "how dare you!" she yelled again. And again she regretted it. "stop it. your just going to hurt yourself more." Han said shaking his head. Teesha sighed "your right, again." "I know." he said and winked.

Han waved to his "family" as he got onto the Millennium Falcon. "bye guys!" he yelled right before he left the ground "bye solo." Victon called to him before he disappeared in deep space.

 _on Tatooine:_

"What do ya need today?" Han asked Jabba. "I need you visit the Kashyyyk system and get hyperdrive chips for me." Jabba said in his strange language. "Sure thing boss." said Han. To some people in the galaxy they would fear going to a wookie planet and steal things but for Han, it was a simple task. Then he went off to his old ship again. Next to the ship was a woman from the planet. "Hello Han Solo." she said slyly. He nodded in acknowledgment. He knew this woman had a thing for him but he already had someone else to keep on his mind. She gazed at him longingly as he left on the famous ship.

On the planet Kashyyyk he found himself a landing port for his ship. Han had know the wookies quite well and had worked with them. He knew that they would not suspect a thing. A wookie by the name of Gongon greeted him with a welcoming bark. Han, unlike many of people could understand the wookie language besides the wookies of course. "hey gongon." Han smiled at the wookie. It was slightly sad to him that he had to snatch something of the kind furry creatures but it didn't stop him. He walked in the long halls of their underground base. Left and right, there where wookies with crossbows and all sorts of guns to protect their property. However they allowed Han into rooms they wouldn't let others in. Gongon led him to the ship parts and other things. "thank you gongon that'll be all." Han said as he patted the wookie on the back. Gongon growled and left Han alone. Well... Han thought he was alone.


	4. forever a freind

Han Solo heard a growling sound behind him. He turned around and saw a wookie standing there looking at him suspiciously. Han did not recognize this wookie but he looked pretty dangerous. First of all, he had a crossbow in his hand and he looked very very angry. Han realized he could tell what he was about to do. "hey, Im just checking these to make sure they work." Han felt very stupid as he was putting them in his pack and his words did not match what he was doing. Trying to change the subject Han asked, "I don't think I got your name, it was..?" The wookie growled something under his breath. "Chewbacca?" Han said "nice name." Han said but still Chewbacca hadn't removed his eyes of the hyperdrive chips. Chewbacca growled something else to the stranger. "what? no, why would I steal something?" Han said but his eyes said something totally different. Chewbacca walked right up to him and have him the "eye". Han gulped. Never had he been afraid of a wookie but now he was. Then the wookie barked again in his language. Han was surprised. Instead of the wookie choking him to death he had asked him his name. "The name is Han Solo." Han said. Chewbacca asked another thing to him. "how would you know me? I've never met you." Han said questioningly. Chewbacca growled once again. Han felt extremely embarrassed now. Chewbacca knew he worked for Jabba. Jabba was known in a lot of places in the galaxy. He also knew the people who worked for him where smuggler scum so of course he was going to steal the hyperdrive chips. "Listen pal I don't want to get into a fight but yes I am a smuggler and I cant believe Im saying this but I'm here to steal these hyperdrive chips." Han was surprised by his bravery knowing the creature would probably smash him in seconds. Instead the great big wookie did another strange thing. He asked him if he needed any help. "Why are you trying to help me?" Han asked. Chewbacca looked down sadly and told the story of how he had lost one of the greatest wookie wars and was a shame of the planet. He wanted to shake off his old life and start anew. Han smiled "sure. welcome aboard..Chewie."


	5. too many questions

Chewbacca still hadn't gotten used to his nickname yet. Whenever Han told Chewie that he needed him to take over flying or help repair something Chewbacca wouldn't come and help. "Chewie! come here! I need you to replace this power fluctuator." Han yelled. Chewie still hadn't come. "Chewie!...CHEWIE!" Chewbacca suddenly realized he was talking to him. Suddenly the furry creature came from nowhere. He barked in argument with his new friend. "How many times do I have to tell you? I'm not calling you Chewbacca! I'm calling you Chewie." Finally Chewie accepted his name.

When they got to Corellia, Han placed the Millennium Falcon in its rightful place. "Well Chewie, this is home for now." Han said patting the wookie on the back. "I want to introduce you to some people." Chewie seemed uncertain but Han convinced him he would be alright. When they got out of the ship, Teesha was waiting for them. Well, she was waiting for Han she had not expected to see a wookie come out of the ship. "who's this?" Teesha asked Han suspiciously. "It's my new friend Chewie." Han said "I hope this isn't another one of your gambling idiot friends." she whispered to him so she wouldn't upset the wookie. "It's not." Han said smiling. "He is a warrior of a great many clone wars." Teesha suddenly looked impressed. "well then, welcome...? what was your name again?" Before Chewbacca could respond Han said "his name is Chewie. I wouldn't ask his questions or anything because you wouldn't understand what he was saying." Chewie growled at this. "Hey don't loose your temper she doesn't know how to speak your language buddy and that's a fact." Han said. "well," Teesha commented "if your done arguing then we can go inside." "c'mon" Han said gesturing to the house. They went inside.

Victon was also very surprised to see the great wookie in this deserted land. "Hello." He said to the creature "What's your name? oh wait, you speak a different language." Victon remembered. "his name is Chewbacca but he goes by Chewie." Han said looking up at his tall furry friend. "well, welcome Chewie to Corellia."

 _later at night:_

The 5 moons where shining brightly on the planet of Corellia. The "family" was having a good time playing games and having drinks. Suddenly Chewie and Victon where arguing about the game. "that is cheating! you cant do that!" Victon yelled at the wookie. Chewbacca was growling angrily in protest. "will you two shut your mouth-holes and play the game?!" Teesha said angrily. It was more of a command than a question. They finally gave it a rest and went back to playing. Han Solo was strangely quiet and wasn't drinking his whiskey. "what's the matter Han?" Teesha asked Han patting him on the back. "Nothing." he said simply. "I am doing a new strategy." "what strategy would that be?" she asked him curiously. "not drinking and not talking." He said. "and in what way would that help?" she asked. "now that's a secret." he said winking at her. "well," she said winking back "i'll have to be careful." "Maybe i'll tell you later." he said.


	6. My Fianccè

_The next day:_

Han woke up and yawned. He was exhausted. The sun was shining brightly through the small window in the house. It was the most beautiful sunrise he had seen in his life. He walked over to the door. There he stood staring at the sunrise leaning on the door frame. After what seemed like forever he turned around. There sleeping still was Teesha. She suddenly blinked awake. They stared into one another's eyes for a while. Then he walked over and brushed the hair out of her face. "good morning sleepy head." he said smiling at her. "good mornin'" she said yawning. "I gotta go to work see ya later." he said as he gave her a small kiss on the cheek. "goodbye you pirate." she said teasingly. "remember the wedding's In 5 days!" She called before he wouldn't be able to hear her. He gave her a small salute to show he understood before he was just a shadow swallowed by the sun.

He met Chewbacca out in the street. Chewie had slept in the bar because there was no room in the tiny house. "let's go pal." he said to his big furry friend. He growled in agreement. They walked up to the big ship on one of the landing ports. Well, the only landing port in the city. "Oh no not these kids." Han said frowning. Chewie now saw the problem. There on top of the ship where two teenage boys pulling out parts from the Millennium Falcon. "hey Jonas and Nick what are you doing up there?" Han yelled up at them. They jumped at the sound of Han's voice and could tell that he knew exactly what they were doing. They jumped of and started running with a bag of parts. "Chewie stay here!" Han said as he ran after the boys.

"Hey you!" He roared "Those are MY parts! give them back or I'll blast you!" They looked back at him terrified and started running even faster. "I MEAN IT!" He screamed. He wouldn't really shoot some stupid kids but he would teach them a good lesson. Suddenly they got to a dead end with a tall cement wall in front of them. "I got you now you runaways!" He said proudly pointing his gun at them. "give 'em." he said motioning. They dropped his parts to the ground. "You should know you shouldn't steal parts from ships especially you Jonas." He said narrowing his eyes. "What will your mother say?" "well we want to be like you." Nick said courageously. "You steal stuff all the time." Han was caught. "well, you shouldn't follow my actions. I am a bad man." "but we want to be smugglers too." Jonas said jumping in. "Listen you don't want to be. I don't like being caught in this situation." Han said reassuringly. That however was a lie. He thoroughly loved his job. "well kiddos." he said grabbing the bag. "gotta go see ya." he raised his eyebrows. "I better not get you snatching parts from my ship." They nodded. Then he ran off.

Chewbacca was still standing in the same place as Han had told him to do. "got 'em" Han said proudly throwing the ship's parts to the ground. "I told you those kids wouldn't get away from me." The furry creature shrugged. "let's go buddy." Han said opening the hatch of the ship. "man I love this ship." Han said. The wookie rolled his eyes. Chewie didn't understand his love for a inanimate object. "Let's go Chewie." Han said. Off they went into the depths of space.


	7. Girls can do things too!

As Han and Chewie where in hyperspace they were playing a game. Chewie was angrily growling at his friend's luck. "hey, anything can happen." Han said. Chewie growled something else. "don't go telling me that you're going to rip my arms out of my sockets. Remember this is _my_ ship and so I can pull you off at any time." Han shot back at his threat. Chewbacca saw that threatening the man was not going to help him in any way.

Finally after a while they got to Tatooine. There they met with Jabba once again. "got your order." Han said placing the bag of hyperdrive chips the floor in front of him. "good work!" Jabba said. Chewie could not understand the language the worm was speaking but he could tell that he was trouble. Then Jabba once again started speaking in his gibberish language again saying, "good work Han. Now there is a mission I need you to do. This is unlike anything that you have done. I need you to take the main computer secrets." he finished. "The WHAT?" Han said in surprise. This slimy creature was nothing more than a gangster. Why would he need that? "They are monitoring me." Jabba said "they know I send people to smuggle things to me. They have this info in the main computer. I need you to take it so that I continue to do what I do. Unless you want the punishment?" Han knew exactly what the "punishment" was. He did not want to end up in the belly of a rancor. "alright. It sounds like quite the adventure." Han said. Jabba knew Han loved adventures. "very well. now go." Jabba said. "see ya later boss." Han said saluting and left with his buddy.

 _At home before he leaves:_

"you can't do this." Teesha said. "you can't. are you out of your mind?" Han ignored her pleas. "will you at least listen to me?" she said to him angrily. Han turned. "I'm listening." Han said. She sighed. "well, if you're going to do it i'm coming with you." Han laughed "no you aren't. it's too dangerous." This was probably one of the most used lines to keep girls out of adventurous trips. "oh, I see. I can't go because I'm a woman? Is that it?!" she said furiously. "no that's not what I mean!" he said trying to calm her down. "oh but it is. of course! all you men are the same. Just because I'm a woman doesn't mean I'm a fragile piece of art! Girls can do things too!" Teesha was glad to get the words out of her head. Han looked at her in surprise. It wasn't very often that she spoke out freely like that. He had encouraged her to do such things but she still wouldn't. Now she had done it. "well then Starry," he said with a smile "time to go on a adventure." She looked the more excited than he had seen her besides when he asked her father to allow him to marry her. "well then, what are we waiting for?" she asked "let's go!" "Just to remind you," He said. She had seen this coming "no I'm not going to change my mind about this." she said before he could finish. Han sighed. He knew she could be stubborn and that there was nothing to change her mind now. "fine. Let's go then. You know this might be the last time we will take a breath so if you.." he said. She put a finger on his lips. "shhh." she said "don't be so worried. Nothing scares you. Why should it scare you now?" she said quietly. He loved this about her. "alright Chewie. start her up." he said. Teesha did a fist pump in the air. "nothing's going to stop us now." she said. "nothing." Han said back.


	8. Brand New

"Get us into Hyperspace Chewie!" commanded Han Solo. Chewbacca pulled the lever on the panel and sent them flying at top speeds. Han walked back into the game room. Teesha was sitting there looking like she wanted to puke. "Don't get out much do you?" Han laughed. She put up 10 fingers meaning she had only space traveled 10 times. "only ten?" Han exclaimed "wow. You need to get out more. There's so much in this galaxy to explore." "I know." she said trying to keep her mouth as shut as possible. Too late. Instead, vomit fell out all over the floor. "No worries, we can clean this up." Han said to her who looked embarrassed. "Hey fuzzball come clean up this mess!" Han yelled to Chewie. The wookie ran out and saw the grossness on the floor. He flinched at the stench of it. He did not want to clean it up. "Oh stop being such a wuss. Be a gentleman and clean the up the crap already." Han said as he walked back to the cockpit. _Why don't you pick it up?_ Chewie thought angrily. Chewie finally couldn't take the smell anymore. He had to clean it or else it would continue to smell bad. He grabbed a strange instrument that sucked up all the muck and he put it in its seal. Then he pressed a button and the puke was sent into space. _Glad I got that over with._ He thought to himself. Teesha still didn't look too good for the rest of the trip.

"Ok folks." Han said "I have a plan." He pulled out a map on his glass microchip computer. "So I think we will start in cloud city." Han started. Then he went on, "Lando will give us enough food and other supplies that we need on this trip. Then, we will land on the moon of Valtor." Teesha was surprised that Han had planned something in advance. "They have some droid that appear imperial. They will be our spies and tell us all the needed information to find the MCS (Main Computer Secrets of the Imperial Empire). We will then sneak on a Star Destroyer and grab the information. Am I understood?" Chewie and Teesha looked shocked. They had never seen Han act this way. "What?" Han said defensively. "Who are you?" Teesha asked "What happened to the man who had guns first and questions later?" Han smiled "It's the new me. How do you like it?" Teesha rolled her eyes. "It's not who you are. When were you ever going to be Mr. Responsible?" Han looked at her in surprise. "you don't want a good responsible man?" Teesha smiled "I want.." her voice came to a whisper she pulled him into her "the scoundrel inside you." His eyes widened. "forget Mr. Responsible." and they kissed deeply. Chewie rolled his eyes. _What is with these people?_ He thought.


	9. A City In Heaven

The Millennium Falcon landed at one of the ports in Cloud City. Han's good friend Lando was waiting for him. "Welcome home buddy. You're alive." Lando said in surprise. "I thought Jabba the Hutt had disintegrated you." "I told you I would be alright. And, I got a new helper in the process." Han led Chewie out of the ship for Han to introduce him to Lando. The great wookiee growled growled and Lando looked nervous. "A wookie? but this is the great Chewbacca." Lando said. "You know who he is?" Han asked in shock. "Yes he was a great warrior in the clone wars but of course, you didn't do history research." Lando said in understanding. Chewie looked like he wanted to kill Lando. "Chewie of course still remembers me." Lando said. Han could tell. Many people could only have a murderous look on their face if they knew the person. Han looked at Lando for an explanation. Lando sighed "well if you really must know... Chewie and I met at a bar. We were playing a game of Jupp and.." Before Lando finished, Han Solo finished for him. "..he lost am I correct?" "well... yes, have you..?" "Yes I played a game with him." Han said. "He threatened me that he would pull my arms out of my sockets." Teesha was watching the whole scene. Finally, she cleared her throat to get their attention. "Are you done with your petty convo or do ya want to be caught by the Empire?" Lando and Han shut up. Lando suddenly realized that Teesha was there and he was staring at her in wonder. "You must be Teesha." Lando said looking as if he was in a trance "Han has talked a lot about you." "Has he?" Teesha said raising a eyebrow at Han. "What?" He said. "Han, what did you tell him?" She asked suspiciously. "nothing personal just your childhood.." Han said innocently. "Han that is personal! what story did you exactly tell him?" She said crossly. Lando and Han glanced at each other and burst into laughter. "Oh gosh not _that_ story." Teesha said throwing her hands in the air. She hated that story. When she was about 6 years old she went to a rich neighborhood and wanted to hang out with the kids there 'cause they wore cool clothes. She had gotten rejected but it was because she had a weird accent. One of the boys asked her where she was from and she said Corellia. They thought she was a nutso and mimicked her accent in the most exaggerated way. She felt ashamed to ever go back there again. "shame on you." She said angrily. Han tried to control his laughter but couldn't handle it so he started laughing again. Chewie had no clue what was going on now. _what are these people's problems?_ He thought.

When the immature gambler and the space pirate finished chuckling at the thought of her story, they went into the city. Teesha was astounded by the amazing city. The skyscrapers looked like they never ended. Everything was so advanced and modern. "now I know what I was missing." she said not able to take her eyes off the huge buildings. Since she was from a small poor town there wasn't much technology. "Welcome to the City of the clouds." Lando said to her. "more like the City in Heaven." she said clearly impressed. That made Lando proud. Han rolled his eyes. "now you're going to hear Lando brag. and trust me, it's not enjoyable." Han said to Teehsa. Lando looked angrily at him. "How dare you insult me! first you take my ship then now you mock me. How did I ever call you a friend?" Lando looked like he was going to explode like a volcano. Han grinned for a moment but then Teesha punched him in the arm. "Oww." He said rubbing where she had punched him. "Be nice to your friend. After all, he let you take the Millenium Falcon." Han shrugged and went silent for their walk around the city. Teesha gaped at every sight that she saw. It was amazing. Well, at least to her. Han never looked so bored. He kept yawning and asking if they were going to get their supplies yet for the journey. "will you relax for once old buddy? we'll get there soon enough." Lando said.

They finally went to get the supplies for their trip. They walked through dozens of secure doors and had to place several codes to get there. Finally they got to the room. It was a dimly lit room with ship parts and packages of food. "Here is for emergencies only. If someone found out what I was doing they would have my job." Lando said. "So we have to be careful." Han sneered at his friend. "trust me I've had plenty of experience with that. I can handle this better than anyone. It's just like smuggling. In fact, this _is_ smuggling." "Yes we all know you're smuggling abilities Han. Let's see who's bragging now." Lando shot back. "Boys! lets not go into this silly charade again." Teesha getting tired of all this arguing. "now let's grab this stuff and get out of here. I don't like this place and I feel if we stay any longer that we'll get caught." Chewie had to agree with the pretty Corellian. He growled at them to be quiet and grab the stuff. "Alright Chewie we're getting the stuff." Han said pulling a sack of Hyperdrive chips from the box. Lando grabbed some packets of food and shoved them into a satchel. Soon enough they had plenty of the tools and meals to last them for months. Obviously it wouldn't take that long but it was good to have extra supplies just in case. They walked out of the building and went back to the ship. Teesha was sad to leave this place so soon. She took one last long look at it. Then she turned around and Lando and Han were arguing again. "Why don't you come with us?" Han asked. "I have plenty on my mind and I don't need the extra weight." Lando refused. "I thought you were an adventurous man Lando. It looks like I was wrong." Han sighed. "don't you start talking like that." Lando said. "I'm as adventurous as you are man." Han shook his head and looked up with his famous sideways smile "prove it." Lando rolled his eyes and shook his head. "alright you've got me convinced. What's the catch?" "Perhaps get killed by getting some serious info." Han said "not a better way to go." Lando said. His tone showed the complete opposite of his words. "Well what are we waiting for?" Teehsa said with her hands on her hips. "Let's go have a good time!" "Hardly what I would call a _good time_." Lando grumbled. Then off they went to go on a great adventure.


	10. UH-53

Once again the great friends went to another planet to get more supplies. Well, If you call robots supplies. On this moon was the biggest robot factory in the whole galaxy. Han found a familiar face as he landed in his spaceship port. When the hatch opened, Han walked over to another good friend. His skin was purple and he had 3 eyes and was carrying R2 unit supplies. "Kwati! nice to see you old friend." Han said. The creature smiled at him. "What brings you here Han?" Kwati asks. "Oh just need a fresh supply of UH droids." Han says simply. "UH? Those are used as imperial droids, why would you need one of those?" Kwati asked suspiciously. Han cocked his eyebrows. Then he pulled out a roll of cash. "No questions." Han said as smoothly as possible. Kwanti smiled at the money and said "right. this way please." Teehsa could tell this man would do anything for money. They went inside the huge factory. It smelled of metal and rum. Chewie scrunched his nose in disgust. _Why does everything have to smell nasty?_ He thought. Kwati led them to a office. Inside there was papers and little cords and metal pieces everywhere. "Looks like you need to clean up." Han said. Kwati did not say anything. Han sat down in one of the chairs and made himself comfortable. Everyone else just stood there in the corner. Han looked up at them "Well sit down." He said rolling his eyes like he owned the place. Finally it looked as if Kwati found what he was looking for. "well It looks like we have one UH droid that is working right now. His name is.." Kwati looked at his papers again. "UH-53." "Alright we will take it." Han said. Kwati smiled again. Then he got out some cigars. He offered them to everyone. Only Han and Lando took one. One he lit his own and the others he pulled out another paper. "I need you to to stamp this to show that you agree he is now your property." Kwati said in his best business like voice. Han signed the paper. Kwati stood up again and told them to come with him. They walked back out and went to another room. There they saw a tall droid with bronze painted metal and an imperial symbol on the metal chest plate. "Hello. I am UH-53." The droid said to them. Han nodded at his new robot. "let's go peoples." Han said to them all.

Teesha took a new interest in the robot they had just bought. She asked 53 (that was his nickname) many questions. He answered them with long stories and information. Han ignored 53 as if he were a bit of dust in the air. "Alright 53." Han said finally acknowledging him, "time to get into character." The robot knew exactly what he needed to do. They had landed on a base planet of the imperial army. They made sure they where out of the computers scopes and hid in a large cave far away. "53, how fast are you?" Han asked slightly concerned about the timing. "Quite sir." said 53. "good." Han said in relief. "I shall go now." The robot said. "goodbye 53 and good luck!" Teesha said to him. The robot turned and gave what was a "smile". They all watched as he ran into the distance.

 _Several hours later:_

"What's taking him?" Han asked "maybe he made a robot friend and decided to chat." Lando said sarcastically.


End file.
